User talk:Storm Ninja
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Storm Ninja! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. Do you need help from an admin? Fill out . (Note: You need to have a valid email set for your account) All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 22:10, June 6, 2010 It is on my page the mwa mwa thing is on my page but it says i dont like them , just add a picture Fine .--Happy65 17:14, July 1, 2010 (UTC) You need help with messages These are the things you did wrong in messages *Did a message to Lordmaster96 on my section. *Spelling mistakes on my section. Dont worry its alright , no warnings or bans at all , just to help you Happy65 17:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) mm`k ok thanks for the help This is what contribuitons means contibuitons mean edits , Fine , to see them go on my contribuiton, top right on your user page Happy65 18:37, July 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Help To put the anti-mwa mwa template on your page, type in . Also, your contributions section just shows a list of edits you've made. There's nothing to do there but to see the edits you have made to pages. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Canada Eh! 18:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Template Ok. For that template, just type what I asked you to type on a blank line. --[[User:LordMaster96|'LordMaster96']] Canada Eh! 03:07, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE: Deletion A) We deleted it because it was marked for deletion. B) We used to have a page called "Mwa Mwa Penguins", but it has been deleted, so I'm guessing that this is not needed. C) It is fan fiction content and should belong on the Fanon wiki. I was able to delete it quickly because I have the "Delete" button in front of me. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 04:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Please stop using profane words in Club Penguin wiki! The Club Penguin Wiki does not want your profane words in our blog comments, and I suggest you stop this now or else the administrators may block you. You aren't following the policy, so please, don't use profane words like everyone else, the goal of CPW is to create a large database about Club Penguin, not a large database about Club Penguin with Profane opinions. I hope you understand. --'Jeffwang16 (Talk) (Contributions) (Email me!)''' 03:58, August 1, 2010 (UTC)